G.A.R.M.
G.A.R.M. (Geological Alpine Research Megacomplex)The Art of Deus Ex Universe, pg. 185. is a scientific research center located in the Swiss Alps and near one of Europe’s last glaciers.[https://www.deusex.com/locations/dx-md Location information on the official Deus Ex website] It is one of the locations Adam Jensen visits in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Background The facility was originally built to obtain baseline geological data, where elements from the glacier were to be collected, cataloged, stored, and studied in hopes that new kinds of natural resources could be discovered. By 2025, fears of a worldwide recession forced the European Union to reorganize priorities. Funding was cut for G.A.R.M. and it was then sold to Belltower Associates. Belltower used the facility as a training ground and base of operations for spec op soldiers.The Art of Deus Ex Universe, pg. 185. When Belltower filed for bankruptcy in 2028, they failed to list the facility on their balance sheet. As of 2029, G.A.R.M. is under Illuminati control. A voice recording indicates that the facility was acquired by Bob Page or one of his companies.Page says that G.A.R.M. is a "recent acquisition" during a conversation with Megan Reed. It is used by the Illuminati to covertly house and train their mercenaries, known as Shadow Operatives. The Shadow Operatives at G.A.R.M. operate under the orders of Bob Page.RE: RE: Update from MrMRE: Strange error message - an e-mail on one of the computers in G.A.R.M. Layout Overview G.A.R.M. is made up of two distinct buildings. They both contain a large hangar, and are connected by a tunnel carved through the ice. There is a helipad located beside the second building that appears to be the only way to access the site due to its remote location and the surrounding terrain. Hangar 1 The equipment previously used for geological research can still be seen here, although the mercenaries do not seem to use them. This includes an ice drill which can be used to drill a new hole in the ice, creating an alternative route into Hangar 2. Doing so grants you the Core Driller achievement. A pipe that is reminiscent of a particle accelerator connects Hangar's 1 and 2, passing the whole way through the ice tunnel. Viktor Marchenko has an office in this part of the building, in a room overlooking the hangar. Hangar 2 Hangar 2 is primarily used for training purposes. There is exercise equipment, a shooting range, a small obstacle course, and a climbing wall to let Shadow Operatives test out their military grade augmentations, like the TITAN Shield made by Vadim Orlov. There is also a small medical bay between the shooting range and climbing wall. In one corner of the hanger, near the elevator, is a tent housing multiple Boxguards, although they are not currently in use. At the far end of this tent, hidden behind a panel in the left-hand lockers, is a killswitch for Marchenko. It has been hidden here by two mercenaries based at the facility, Jorge and Yevgeny, who are instructed by Page to kill Marchenko with it if the latter deviates from their plan.RE: Strange error message - an e-mail on one of the computers in G.A.R.M. Overlooking Hangar 2 is what appears to be a workshop and a dining area. In the dining area are the bodies of a few Augmented Rights Coalition members who were brought in and served champagne spiked with the Orchid so Orlov could monitor and study the effects of the chemical agent. ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' Jensen travels to G.A.R.M. based on information that connects it to the Shadow Operatives and the Orchid. He is dropped in by Elias Chikane, who tells Jensen to contact him if anything goes wrong. Just as Jensen tries to enter the facility though, the door is forced open from within by Marchenko, knocking Jensen back. Marchenko then proceeds to inject Jensen with the Orchid, believing it will kill him. During the time the drug takes effect, Jensen overhears Marchenko talking with the Shadow Operatives about their plan, which somehow involves Radich Nikoladze, Nathaniel Brown, and Picus. Jensen is then dumped outside and left for dead, but ends up surviving. When he comes around, he has the choice of contacting either Alex Vega or Jim Miller about his situation and to ask for help getting out. As G.A.R.M. has been compromised thanks to Jensen, the Shadow Operatives have been ordered to clear out of the facility and remove anything useful from it within the hour. Jensen makes his way through the hangars until he is finally able to get a hold of Chikane, who proceeds to pick him up from the helipad and head back to Prague. However, within the hour it took for a strike team to arrive after Jensen escaped, G.A.R.M. had been trashed, stripped bare of any useful information, and booby trapped. It is unclear what became of G.A.R.M. after Task Force 29 looked it over. Maps Annotated maps of the lower and upper levels Additional maps * Map of the starting area (unannotated) * Map of G.A.R.M. main areas (unannotated) * Combined annotated map of G.A.R.M. main areas Trivia *The name and logo of G.A.R.M. are a reference to the mythological creature, , who according to Norse mythology guarded the gate to . Garmr is described as being a wolf or dog, hence the wolf in G.A.R.M.'s logo. **As a form of foreshadowing, when talking to Marchenko in Útulek Complex, he says he is like "the hound at the gates of hell". Gallery Art Concepts G.A.R.M._DXMD.jpg|Concept art of the ice tunnel in G.A.R.M GARM concept 1.jpg|Art of one of the rooms in the hangars GARM concept4.jpg|Machinery concept art 1 GARM concept 2.jpg|Machinery concept art 2 GARM concept 3.jpg|Concept art of ice drilled by the glacier Game Images GARM exterior full.png|A full view of the exterior of G.A.R.M. GARM concept1.jpg|GARM (Hangar 1) GARM concept3.jpg|GARM (Hangar 1) GARM Marchenko's office.png|Marchenko's office in Hangar 1 GARM ice tunnel.png|Ice tunnel connecting the hangars GARM concept2.jpg|GARM (Hangar 2) GARM Hangar 2 training.png|Mercenaries training in Hangar 2 GARM dead ARC members.png|Members of ARC, poisoned by the Orchid References ru:ГАРМ Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations Category:Illuminati